Little Girl
by Annsmi
Summary: Tras ese beso que Antonio le robó, las cosas para ninguno de los dos serían como antes... Ella no es la niña indefensa que él imagina, y el no es el "chico malo" e irresponsable que todos en la escuela suponen que es. (Gakuen AU).
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Escribí esto como en tres horas y me siento como un zombie… Feliz día de San Valentín.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Little Girl**

**.**

Primer Beso

.

.

Tres jóvenes chicas de preparatoria, se habían reunido en casa de la rubia Annabelle para tener una pijamada en esa enorme habitación que ella tenía. Annabelle vivía en una casa lo suficientemente grande y bonita como para dejar con la boca abierta a cualquiera que entrase a verla, y sus amigas Elizaveta y Mei no eran la excepción a aquella reacción… Por ahora, se dedicaban a charlar sobre chicos y la escuela, nada muy fuera de lo común en estas reuniones de chicas con catorce y quince años como ellas.

—Y… ¿alguna de ustedes lo ha hecho? —preguntó una de ellas con demasiada curiosidad, Mei para ser más precisos. Una chica linda y bajita de estatura, nacida en Taiwán y que apenas domina el español. Ella y Belle son compañeras de curso desde que entró a aquella academia a la que asisten. Ambas tienen apenas, catorce años.

—¿Qué cosa? —Annabelle y su otra amiga Elizaveta, le dirigieron la pregunta.

—Ya saben… _besar_. —concluyó como si nada.

—Creo que ya hablamos de eso, Mei.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó —Pero… quiero que Belle nos cuente otra vez sobre su primer beso…

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a la aludida… y Belle en cambio, no supo qué hacer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, tan roja como un tomate. Sus amigas le sonrieron —. Bueno… sólo se los he contado una vez, ¿verdad?

Supuso que no tenía otra opción más que recordarles de nuevo…

**.**

**2 semanas antes**

**.**

Era un día normal. Soleado y fresco por ser principios de Noviembre. Las clases habían terminado hace unos quince minutos atrás, y los pasillos y patios de aquella academia, se habían llenado de estudiantes preparatorianos que charlaban y caminaban por todos lados, intentando huir de las aulas para poder marcharse a casa, o simplemente, para ponerse al día sobre las clases con otros estudiantes mientras esperaban a que las actividades extracurriculares comenzasen.

Ella… Annabelle Janssen, una estudiante de noveno grado; caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los corredores menos transitados dentro del gran edificio que corresponde a la Academia W. Estaba muy centrada en la idea de ir a buscar a su hermano de último año para irse juntos a casa a almorzar, ya que Lars se lo había prometido esta vez, que al vivir a diez minutos a pie de la escuela, irían a casa para comer algo, y luego lo dejaría regresar otra vez para que tuviese esas prácticas de fútbol que tanto le gustan. Al ser el último año de preparatoria de su hermano Lars, Belle quería convivir más con él antes de que entrase a la Universidad, hacía ya largo tiempo que no comían juntos porque él parecía más ocupado que ella, así que hoy, lo había hecho prometer que la acompañaría a casa para almorzar. Su hermano mayor era un chico de palabra, así que podía confiar en él.

Mientras subía los peldaños de una de las anchas escaleras de la academia; vio correr a un muchacho de cabellos platinos a unos dos metros de ella, como si llevase demasiada prisa, y detrás de él, otro muchacho rubio y de cabello largo sujeto en una coleta, que pasó corriendo al a lado de ella volándole la falda y gritándole algo que ella no entendió. _"Pervertido."_ pensó enojada, y se alisó la falda con las manos para corroborar que no seguía levantada gracias a ese tipo. Si de por sí, en otoño ya hace demasiado viento, lo que menos necesitaba era que le hicieran esto.

Annabelle hizo una pausa cuando terminó de subir la mitad de aquellas escaleras, y al escuchar gritos y pasos que se acercaban demasiado rápido hacia donde ella estaba, decidió quedarse quieta para evitar sufrir un accidente en caso de que alguien más pasase corriendo al lado de ella, tal como lo hicieron esos dos estudiantes de penúltimo año.

No supo porqué corrían ni a dónde se dirigían aquellos chicos, pero parecían verse muy divertidos mientras lo hacían. Conociéndolos a ambos, imaginó que debió haber sido por alguna fechoría que los encontraron haciendo dentro de la escuela… Eran muy conocidos dentro de la academia, más que nada, por ser un par de problemáticos, o más bien… un _trio_. Sí, había un chico más dentro de ese grupito, y aunque ella no lo conocía ni tampoco a los otros dos chicos, sabía que tenía algo de mala reputación aunque era muy popular entre las chicas… Ella piensa no juzgarlo porque no lo conoce más que de vista, pero su hermano mayor Lars le dice que es un dolor de cabeza, porque ambos están en el equipo de fútbol de la academia, y aparentemente, él nunca le ha caído bien. Aunque tampoco es como si su hermano soportase a mucha gente…

Subió un peldaño más cuando escuchó a alguien subir a toda prisa hasta donde ella estaba. Y así de repente, ese alguien la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo subir hasta que las escaleras terminaron y estuvieron frente a un pasillo ancho y bien ventilado, repleto con varios estudiantes. Éste era el tercer piso de la academia, lugar donde algunos talleres de horario vespertino se llevan a cabo en las distintas aulas que hay. Ella subía a este piso para ver a su adorado hermano, que había acordado tener una breve plática con el presidente del consejo estudiantil, ella no sabía para qué ni porqué, pero tenía la idea de que era algo involucrado con su taller de fútbol. En verdad, no le interesaba.

La pobre chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero esa persona que le había tomado de la muñeca sin su permiso y la hizo correr hasta el final del pasillo, era sin duda, un chico… _ése_ chico. Antonio Fernández Carriedo…

"_Qué demonios…"_ Pensó la chica totalmente confundida. No podía hablar ni moverse por cuenta propia, es como si su cerebro no estuviese conectado con su cuerpo desde que el chico la tomó de la muñeca.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo este chico? ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto a ella y la arrinconaba en aquella pared del pasillo? Tenía muchos nervios de encontrarse en esta situación… El corazón de Annabelle comenzó a acelerarse con el peso de aquel chico sobre ella, y sus ojos verdes miraban a los de él con mucha incertidumbre y sorpresa…

Antonio por su parte, con toda esa adrenalina y excitación que sentía por haber estado huyendo de una de las autoridades de la escuela; tomó con ambas manos el delicado rostro de la chica que se encontró hace unos segundos al subir las escaleras… Y no pensó mucho lo que estaba por hacer, pero recordó que vio esta escena en una alguna película o en una serie de televisión donde había alguna persecución. Entonces, aprovechando de intentar la maniobra, miró a la chica rubia a los ojos mientras la pegaba a la pared, escondidos al lado de un par de casilleros, y la besó en los labios hasta que los segundos pasaron y los pasos apresurados de uno de los guardias que cuidaban el estacionamiento, desaparecieron de aquel corredor. Junto con ello, la huída de sus problemas había terminado por el momento, y la presión de ser reprendido por la travesura que cometió junto con Gilbert y Francis, iba sólo para ellos que se dirigían a alguna parte de la escuela en la que ya no tendrían escapatoria, a menos que hicieran lo mismo que él… Camuflarse entre los estudiantes, pasando desapercibido fingiendo estar de galán con alguna chica a la que se detuvieron a besar por más de tres segundos.

Cuando el beso ocurrió, los ojos de Annabelle se abrieron en grande por la repentina sorpresa… pero al no saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar a ese acto tan descarado, decidió lo peor que pudo haber pensado en un estado racional; optó sin más, por rendirse… Y cerró sus ojos esperando a que el beso terminase, enterrándole las uñas al chico en los brazos a ver si así dejaba de besarla, pero nada… El beso duró unos seis segundos hasta que él la soltó y la dejó respirar.

—Lo siento. —le dijo Antonio mirándola a los ojos cuando estuvo fuera de la persecución. Él jamás la había visto antes, pero creía que era una chica realmente hermosa y de bellas curvas que sin duda lucían muy bien con ese uniforme. Se reprendió mentalmente por malpensado… y luego cayó en cuenta de que ella le recordaba a alguien que él conocía, pero no sabía reconocer bien a quién —. ¿Estás bien?

Annabelle no le respondía… Aún parecía estar en shock. Y sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza, lo cual Antonio encontró divertido.

Él se rió como el sinvergüenza que era —. No estuvo tan mal… —le dijo, y se alejó de ella con una sonrisa enorme, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería o algo increíble le hubiese pasado como para estar tan feliz. Se fue contento bajando el otro par de escaleras que había cerca de donde estaban, y Belle por el contrario, se quedó como una tonta en el mismo lugar donde Antonio la había besado, tocándose los labios con la punta de los dedos para recordar ese beso tan extraño.

Ese había sido su primer beso… y se lo había dado un chico más grande que ella… y él era increíblemente guapo… y tiene un acento español de infarto… y es realmente atlético… y tonto… y desvergonzado… y…

Cuando ya no supo qué más pensar sobre Antonio, ella escuchó que una voz que bien conocía, la llamó desde cerca con un tono sumamente escalofriante.

—Hermano… —mencionó casi reteniendo el aire cuando lo vio. Su hermano Lars estaba a un metro de ella con una cara de querer matar a alguien.

—Ese Fernández se las va a ver conmigo, te lo aseguro.

**.**

**De vuelta al presente**

**.**

—Vaya, eso explica por qué Antonio ya no te busca… —dijo Elizaveta. Ella es castaña y de cabello largo, de ojos verdes y carácter un tanto explosivo… Aunque aun así en apariencia, ella es muy femenina. Es un año mayor que Annabelle y Mei, pero la rubia y ella son casi vecinas, así que casi a diario ambas se ven para irse juntas caminando a la preparatoria que les queda tan cerca.

Eso que dijo anteriormente Elizaveta era una absoluta verdad… Pasaba que Antonio, después de aquel beso que le dio a Annabelle hace dos semanas, la estuvo saludando cada vez que se topaba con ella en los corredores y el patio de la escuela, y aunque ella sin quererlo, hacía todo por ignorarlo, él parecía no entender su rechazo y continuaba dirigiéndole la palabra y un montonal de sonrisas, que de vez en cuando, a ella le coloreaban las mejillas de un hermoso rosa bermellón.

Todo siguió igual hasta que supo por palabras de su hermano, que él no volvería a molestarla nunca más… Eso, y también que lo había golpeado.

Annabelle sin planearlo, se había convertido en la envidia de muchas estudiantes más grandes que ella a las que Antonio no les hacía tanto caso, y a ella sí, y creyó que ese sentimiento de ser "especial", le gustaba… Pero desde que su hermano mayor le dijo eso, Antonio ya no había vuelto a hablarle ni a saludarla como antes, y sinceramente, eso la hacía sentir un poco triste, porque a pesar de esa "mala" reputación que él y sus amigos tienen, Antonio Fernández parece ser un chico muy amigable… o al menos, con ella lo había sido hasta que su hermano se vengó de él por haberla besado.

Para ella lo del beso, ya no era un asunto tan grave…

—Es una lástima, —comentó Mei entristecida al igual que Annabelle —pero ya verás que algo pasará y volverán a hablar… O tú podrías comenzar a buscarlo.

—No lo sé… ¿qué sentido tiene? —Annabelle abrazó una almohada con intenciones de recuperarse de su pena —. Tal vez él vio que no valgo la pena y por eso dejó de hablarme… O tal vez cree que soy muy "niña" para él… Con mi hermano golpeándolo no creo que haya quedado con muchas ganas de dirigirme la palabra otra vez, él debe creer que soy tan indefensa que necesité que mi hermano mayor lo golpeara por mí.

—Pero no es así. —dijo Eli, completamente seria —. Y alguno de estos días ese tonto se va a dar cuenta de que no eres tan indefensa como tú dices, Belle.

—Eso espero… —por el momento, no había nada qué hacer. Tal vez con el tiempo él volvería a buscarla, o ella tendría el valor de buscarlo a él, quien sabe… Todo puede pasar en este mundo, ¿o no?

Como lo dijo Elizaveta, uno de estos días Antonio comenzaría por ver que Annabelle no es tan indefensa como él cree, y se daría cuenta que en realidad ella es una chica muy dulce y alegre que se preocupa demasiado por los demás. No es tonta ni necesita que su hermano mayor la sobreproteja todo el tiempo.

Quizás ese día no llegaría hoy, ni mañana… Pero su vida en preparatoria aun es muy joven, y todo aún estaba por verse…

.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Cuando hablo de los grados o años que cursan los estudiantes aquí en el fic, se puede decir que uso el sistema estadounidense… pero sólo porque así puedo decir que Bélgica y Taiwán están en preparatoria… Aquí de donde soy sólo son 3 años de prepa, no 4 como aquí en la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Little Girl**

.

Te conozco

.

.

Era justo la hora del descanso, y todos los estudiantes y maestros se daban la dicha de almorzar y perder el tiempo desde las aulas hasta la cafetería, o en los patios y canchas, o incluso en el jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol o en la solitaria azotea… Como sea, _ellos_, caminaban tranquilos por los pasillos después de una larga y aburrida clase de biología, en donde lo único "entretenido" que percibían los cerebros de estos chicos en pleno camino a la adultez, eran las bonitas piernas de la maestra a la que Francis le coqueteaba sutilmente a cada final de clase…

Hoy no tenían nada por hacer, y tampoco planeaban idear algo, ya bastante habían tenido con el castigo de la vez pasada así que por el momento, mantenerse fuera del relajo era lo mejor para este trío de amigos.

Justo cuando pasaban por los salones de noveno y décimo grado para salir del edificio e ir a la cafetería a comer algo; Gilbert, su amigo "albino", le recordó a Antonio la maravillosa existencia de esa chica que sin quererlo, hizo que a él le dejaran un ojo morado y un labio roto hace unos días atrás por una pelea que ni siquiera ocasionó. De recordar el suceso, a Antonio se le arrugaba la frente y sus heridas aún poco visibles en su rostro, dolían una vez más casi como cuando recibió los golpes. Ese Lars Janssen sí que tenía una mano dura…

—Allí va tu Julieta… —le dijo Gilbert en un tono burlón cuando la joven rubia y sus dos amigas de siempre estaban a unos metros de ellos.

Antonio no había notado a la chica hasta que su amigo movió la cabeza indicándole hacia donde ver —. ¿Quién? —preguntó de inmediato, distraído como siempre.

—La chica esa que besaste, la hermanita de Lars.

—Oh… —exclamó él al captar todo —. No creo que ella se llame Julieta…

—No seas tonto Toño, —le dijo Francis, palmando su cabeza como si fuera la de un niño pequeño —te lo dice por la historia de Romeo y Julieta, ¿verdad Gilbo?

El chico albino asintió.

—Ah, ya… —Antonio comprendía el tema a su manera, pero aún estaba lejos de interpretar la idea de sus amigos —¿y se supone que yo soy Romeo? ¿O por qué lo dices? No lo entiendo…

Gilbert rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, ¿qué acaso su amigo Antonio era tonto? ¿O se hacía? —. Olvídalo, ya arruinaste el chiste.

—Vale… —Antonio estaba feliz y se rió olvidando el asunto de inmediato —. ¡Vamos a comer!

—¿No vas a saludarla como antes? —le preguntó Francis, mirando hacia la chica que charlaba con sus amigas. Ella pareció notarlos en un instante, y le dirigió a Antonio una mirada avergonzada y disimulada, pero él no la miró.

—¿A quién? —preguntó el castaño sin embargo, aunque ya sabía bien de quién le hablaban los demás si esta conversación era en su mayoría sobre ella.

—¿A Annabelle…? —era bueno que al menos Francis supiera su nombre, porque ella no se llamaba Julieta ni tampoco era la simple "hermanita de Lars"…

—No. —contestó Antonio serio.

"_Ya no."_

.

El día escolar pasó rápido, y las prácticas de fútbol de Antonio fueron otra vez, _casi_ insoportables e incómodas gracias al capitán del equipo que no era nadie menos que el tipo que le dejó un ojo morado: Lars Janssen. Siempre hubo un cierto no sé qué, que Antonio no comprendía del todo, pero sabe que nunca fue del agrado de ese muchacho que es tan "amigo" de su hermano Paulo… y últimamente desde el incidente del beso que le robó a Annabelle, Lars le ha dado más presión a él con los entrenamientos y se ha comportado como un tirano para tratar de hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Afortunadamente, Antonio no es de los chicos que se dejan, y él pasa de Lars mandándolo al diablo cada vez que le pide hacer algo que a los demás no.

Cuando Antonio al fin se encontró tranquilo sobre su cama disque haciendo los deberes en su habitación, de un momento a otro su paz se rompió debido a la intromisión de su hermano, y se distrajo de su tarea poniéndose en un estado de alerta como casi siempre que alguien entraba a su pieza sin tocar la puerta. En cuanto Paulo entró a la habitación, Antonio lo observó unos segundos esperando escuchar algo, pero su hermano no le decía nada y lo miraba con una sonrisa disimulada que a él le parecía casi diabólica.

—¿Por qué siempre me estás mirando así? —preguntó Antonio una vez que Paulo tomó asiento en una silla que el menor tenía junto a su escritorio.

Su hermano mayor continuó mirándolo fingiendo no entender su pregunta —. ¿De qué hablas?

—Parece que quisieras hacerme algo malo, ¿con qué me vas a chantajear ahora eh?

—No vengo a hacerte nada malo,_ hermanito_ —aclaró —sólo quiero charlar un rato contigo, ¿qué acaso no podemos hablar como dos hermanos normales?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo… —casi siempre terminaban peleando, pero claro que podía intentar hablar de forma civilizada con él, siempre comenzaban así hasta que Paulo lo hacía enojar —. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hmm… —el joven Paulo se puso una mano en la barbilla intentando recordar a qué había ido a la habitación de su hermano —. Quería decirte que hablé con mamá y papá sobre la Universidad, y los convencí de ir a estudiar a Portugal.

Eso es algo que él ya le había comentado con anterioridad. Estudiar lejos de casa para intentar "independizarse", sí como no, eso fue lo que debió haberle dicho a sus padres para lavarles el cerebro, pero en realidad lo que quiere hacer es irse lejos para ya no estar al pendiente de ellos. Paulo siempre ha sido un poco reservado con respecto a sus decisiones y su vida "privada", como por ejemplo, no suele ser serio pero aun así tiene un aire misterioso que vuelve locas a las chicas, y casi nadie sabe con cuántas muchachas se ha involucrado, pero de que ha habido más de una sí que la ha habido. Paulo nunca le dice nombres, es muy raro que lo haga, y su madre se molesta cuando lo interroga y no le responde nada de lo que ella quiere escuchar, "¿con qué motivo quieres saberlo?" ha llegado a contestarle, "de cualquier forma no es el tipo de chica que tú has de querer en la familia, mamá." y su madre se ofende y se enfurece por tener un hijo tan sin vergüenza… Ella lo único que quiere hacer es conocerlas, tiene buenas intenciones, claro está, pero Paulo e incluso él piensan que eso no es necesario, porque la verdad es que su hermano no tiene ninguna intención de ir a algo serio con ellas… Qué se le va a hacer, se dice Antonio al pensar en Paulo, quizás su hermano está destinado a ser el hijo pródigo de la familia; del tipo que vive lejos y rara vez llama para preguntar cómo estás, y sólo regresa cuando algo malo pasa, o cuando hay alguna festividad o celebración donde es necesaria su presencia. El hijo trotamundos que ve la vida desde un punto distinto al de su familia.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que Paulo le ha dicho sobre querer irse a Portugal, el rostro de Antonio se pone de muy buen humor y rápidamente le expresa lo que piensa al respecto de la idea.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —le exclama. _"¡Así no voy a verte la cara a diario!"_ se evita de hacerle ese comentario, pero Paulo casi le lee la mente mas no le dice nada, al contrario, esboza una sonrisa al igual que él e intenta seguir con la charla.

—Voy a vivir un tiempo con la abuela hasta que encuentre otro lugar.

—¿Y ella te quiere ahí?

—Pues claro, ¡soy su nieto favorito!

Antonio rueda los ojos —. Si tú lo dices…

—Ya, venga. En verdad no venía a hablarte de eso. —otra vez esa sonrisa extraña se formó en el rostro de Paulo, y Antonio ya temía lo que estaba por venir, ¿con qué cosa le saldría ahora su hermano? —. Dime, ¿por qué le robaste un beso a la hermana de Lars?

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que venías interrogarme! —con Paulo siempre hay dobles intenciones —. Se me antojó y punto.

¿Para qué se hacía el ignorante? Lo más seguro es que Paulo ya supiera cómo pasó lo del beso y sólo quiere torturarlo y hacerle perder el tiempo hablando del tema, otra vez.

—Sí sabes que tiene catorce años, ¿verdad? —y Antonio tiene casi diecisiete.

—No me lo recuerdes… me siento avergonzado.

Bueno, es que no era muy común que un chico de su grado saliera con las de primero, hacerlo era casi como ser un don nadie que está desesperado por cortejar, pero no tuviste otra opción y sólo una chiquilla calenturienta de esa edad te hizo caso. Aunque claro, siempre hay excepciones a esta regla… pero él no veía una para lo de su asunto con Annabelle, porque lo cierto era que no tenía nada con ella, ni siquiera han hablado más allá de un Hola pero todos parecen hacerse la idea de que se gustan o se gustarán, lo cual no es verdad.

—Suena como que aún es una niña, ¿no? Pero yo ya la he visto y la verdad es que está buena. —su hermano le guiña un ojo, y Antonio se sonroja levemente. La imagen de Annabelle viene a su mente como un espejismo… Ella es realmente hermosa, con su cabello dorado y esponjoso que descansa sobre sus hombros, con sus ojos verdes y sus pestañas largas y rizadas, su rostro tierno pero con facciones que la hacen ver quizás dos o tres años mayor de lo que es, ella tiene unas piernas largas y bonitas, unos pechos grandes y… lo cierto es que está muy bien desarrollada para tener sólo catorce años… Lo cual hace las cosas peores para Antonio, o mejores, dependiendo de cómo quiera verlas.

De haber sido otra chica cualquiera, el comentario de Paulo no hubiera tenido efecto en él, pero es que la situación ya está involucrando a demasiadas personas… a su hermano, a Lars, a sus amigos, y a ella por supuesto. Eso lo hace sonrojar, ¿por qué todos tienen que recordarle el maldito beso y hacerle burla por ello? Fue algo que hizo sin pensar, fue tonto y fue impulsivo, pero ya pasó.

—Yo no quisiera pensar en ella de esa forma… no después de que su hermano es un cabrón conmigo.

—Quizás podrías hacerlo enojar más, sería divertido.

Antonio negó con la cabeza —. Estoy bien así Paulo, no quiero más enemigos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que todos los que te odian son mis amigos? —Paulo comenzó a reír con lo que dijo pero Antonio no lo tomó nada bien y le lanzó un zapato a la cabeza. Afortunadamente, Paulo logró esquivar el golpe protegiendo su hermosa cara con sus manos —. ¡Eh, no te enojes! ¡Qué mal genio!

El mayor de los hermanos siguió riendo como si hubiera contado un gran chiste, y Antonio por su lado frunció el ceño —. ¿Por qué no te vas a Lisboa de buena una vez eh? ¡Largo de aquí!

—Vale, Toño, —le dijo de forma jovial y sarcástica —ya hablaremos luego de tus emociones.

Antonio le hizo una señal obscena con el dedo medio y lo mandó al diablo, pero Paulo continuó feliz de la vida y salió de la habitación. Ya en su momento a solas, Antonio suspiró trayendo el tema de Annabelle a su mente de nuevo, y sin quererlo se preguntó, _"¿Qué pensará ella de mí?"_.

.

* * *

**N/A**: Eh, no sabía cómo terminar el capítulo y decidí dejarlo así. La verdad no espero reviews pero sería lindo saber su opinión.


End file.
